Love me not
by portentous humanoid
Summary: all of them were reborn.Tasuki fell inlove with Miaka, Miaka  of course  is still in love with Tamahome... But instead of mutual love... Tamahome fell inlove with Yui. where would this unrequited love lead?  *Miaka & Tasuki OR Tamahome*


**PORLOGUE:**

In a world of uncertainties, where Miaka had been. Where she met the oh-so-perfect Tamahome. Was now forever hidden.

But what awaits her in the real world, was so much more than what she expected.

***Miaka's POV***

Months had passed since i left the book. And now here I am living a normal teenager life once again. I miss having Tamahome around, and the other Suzaku warriors. Wonder what they are doing now...

"Miaka!" somebody exclaimed

"Oh. Hey Yui!" I smiled "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" she said wrapping her arms around mine. It's our first day of school, and we are fairly excited about it.

"I can't believe it. _You_ actually passed the Jonan Academy's test!" Yui said laughing

"Hey! I can be serious if I want to" I said hands on hips sticking a tongue out to her

***school bell rang* **

We all hurried to form our lines outside the campus. The principal announcing something 'bout tours and stuffs. Yui and I are not listening, we were feeling all bubbly. Barely noticing the raging heat till I was starting to feel dizzy.

"Miaka? Are you alright? You look pale..."Yui asked worriedly

Before I could even answer my whole world turns blur then black and I can hear their faint voices calling out to me, as I drifted out.

"ugh." I groaned "my head hurts" I said rubbing my temples "where am I?" I asked myself, the walls were white and so are the beds lined up

"You're in the clinic Miaka" a familiar voice called out from the front desk barely visible from here

_'Now where did I heard that voice before?_' I thought to myself. Just then the man stood up and showed himself to me. My eyes widened and I nearly faint again, as to what I saw before my very eyes

"Mitsukake?"

Loud enough for the other patient to grumble in their sleep. but I was unable to stop myself

"W-why are you here? Or maybe... am I in the book again?"

He laughed "were here. In_ your_ world" he smiled

I sighed heavily "wow. This must be really the after effects of thinking too much of the Suzaku warriors. I better get a grip of myself" I muttered talking to myself "uhh... mr. whoever you are that looks very much like my friend. I need to go; I'll be late for my class." I started towards the door, walking like a robot.

"So much for that" I muttered to myself "now where is room B-3?" I asked myself walking down the halls, reading every classroom's name

Finally I reached mine; I inhaled deeply and open the door with a big smile on the face "Good Morning Minna! sorry-" I was cut when I saw no one else is in the classroom "Eh?" as I read what is written on the board _'we are at the music room'._

I dragged myself around looking for the music room, when I turn towards the corner I bumped a little kid "OH! Sorry! I didn't-" I was cut when I saw who it was

"CHICHIRI?"

"Ssh!" he said pointing to a '_no shouting zone'_ sign with a grin plastered on his face

"Why are you here?" I said in a loud whisper "And... And... Mitsukake too!" I groaned, where'd I hit my head? I thought running away from Chichiri look alike

I ran till I find the music room.

I hastily opened the door and the class quiet down, a hushed noise bubbled up as they talked, about... me?

I quickly found Yui. Good thing were classmates, she saved a sit for me up front. I groaned. Always a good student. *sigh* I went beside her, "Miaka-" Yui started when someone called me, again the voices sound familiar

"Miaka!" a guy's voice

Hmm... I wondered as I turn around "NURIKO?" I can't believe it! A huge grin plastered on his face

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?_ My head ached again.

"hey Miaka!" another called out, hesitantly I turned again to see who it was. "TASUKI? YOU TOO?" he stayed silent and kept staring at me

"YUI!" I looked around noticing the class turned their attention towards us, I quieted down "did you see them?"

"that's what I was trying to say earlier-"

Suddenly the door opened and in came a small boy.

_Chiriko_

_I think I'm gonna faint._

The whole time I tried to focus on my notes and not on the boy in front of me, teaching!

When suddenly the front door opened,

"Ah! Mr. President, how nice of you to join us this early" Chiriko said, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Sorry" again. Another familiar voice, a melodic one... I dared myself not to look up but I can't, not when he sat beside me

"Hey Miaka"

_Groan_. And looked at him "H-Hotohori?"

He cleared his throat and smiled at me, that warm smile of his.

I raised my hand, but still looking at my desk, I waited till he addressed me

"Yes, Ms. Miaka?" Chiriko _'look alike'_

"I think I have to go to the washroom"

"Okay"

I hurriedly step out of the room, but instead on going to the C.R I went directly to the school park, and there waited till the bell rang for recess.

My mind was occupied on what was happening I barely notice Yui

"Miaka! I was worried, you never came back" she pouted

"Sorry" I grinned, but it vanished as soon as I saw the Suzaku warriors 'look alikes' following her. But this time Chichiri was one of them.

I groaned "Please," I said in a quiet voice "Explain to me what's happening?"

Hotohori started, "I asked Taiitsukun if there are any way that we, all, could see each other. Then gave us this pearl to step on be transported to the place where we wished to, and here we are." He explained spreading his arms

"But, " Chichiri butted in "We need to fit in of course, we work, we study, depends on our likings, we can be a student, like Nuriko and Tasuki here" he smiled

"If… that is so… then, you are the Suzaku warrior!" I exclaimed running towards them and hugged them, when I pulled back "So let me get this straight, Mitsukake's our school doctor now, Chichiri you're a P.E teacher?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Chiriko's a music teacher, Hotohori is the sudent council's president? And Nuriko and Tasuki are my classmates… So…." I trailed of a bit hesitant "T-Tamahome… Tamahome's here too?"  
>They all smiled "Where is he?" I looked around<br>They all shrugged, "tch. I think he keeps on forgetting his a student here now" Tasuki said  
>Just then a familiar scent wafted in the air<br>"Miaka" said a gentle male voice, that brought me to tears, knowing who it was before I even saw him I slowly turn around and saw Tamahome, a huge grin plastered on my face, tears streaming to my cheek, I ran towards him as he carried me up in the air in a bear hug "I missed you!" we said at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>So any review? I'm not really sure if I should continue this or not...<strong>


End file.
